crusader_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Crusaders Adventures (Series)
Premise: An audio series featuring a group of heroes called The Crusaders. Consisting of a reluctant young hero, a ninja with a dark past, an eccentric genius, a werewolf king, a magic girl, a time-traveling pirate, and a young mutant girl with wings and skill with a bow and arrow, they fight off dark forces and master criminals who pose threats to the safety of the world and those who live in it. Cast: Main: Sean Basinger-Sean/Clancy/Zeth Zamora/Glacius/The Ghoul/Various minor characters Zac Elliot-Dr. Ivan Menace/Nixon Watergate/Jason Turner/Todd Jackson/Voice of CAZ/Dr. Walc/Frank/Various minor characters Connan Bell-Leaf/Voice of Husky/Prof. Cabbage/Rugburn/Jerry Jay/The Master/Dr. Egbert/Various minor characters Rory W. Griffin-Connor Faraday/Miles Faraday/Various minor characters (2nd and current voice of Connor and Miles) AuthorJack-Avian Kelsey Claybrook-Alari Kuso star2behold-Mr. Director Supporting: Stephanie Basinger-Steff Kevin Short-Connor Faraday/Miles Faraday (1st voice) Coulter Rail-Lazar Necronis/Charles Roxwel/Georgi Maximov/Dr. Salem/Randolf Marcotte/Various minor characters Jordan Mathis-Jack DragonriderSCS1-Sabelina William Grantham-Roderick Remington Emily Lewis Berry-Victoria Noir (1st voice)/Alyxis Deveau (1st voice)/Capt. Lydia Reynard S.G.-Jonathan Discorde Gimletweapon-Waverly Wednesday Jayden Blixemi-Alyxis Deveau (3rd and current voice) Episodes: EPISODE ONE: The Alpha Candidate Taking place several months after the events of GAME OVER, the Crusaders are invited to the mythical island of Avalon to support their friend Conner as he goes up against his brother for the title of Alpha Werewolf. CAST: Sean Basinger ... Sean Connan Bell ... Leaf / Voice of Husky Zac Elliott ... Dr. Ivan Menace / Todd Jackson Kevin Short ... Conner Faraday / Miles Faraday Jordan Mathis ... Jack Coulter Rail ... Lazar Necronis DragonriderSCS1 ... Sabelina EPISODE TWO: Shadow Of The Master Trouble is brewing on Avalon and the Crusaders suspect security chief Lazar Necronis to be behind the chaos. CAST: Sean Basinger ... Sean Connan Bell ... Leaf / Voice of Husky Zac Elliott ... Dr. Ivan Menace / Todd Jackson Kevin Short ... Conner Faraday / Miles Faraday Jordan Mathis ... Jack Coulter Rail ... Lazar Necronis DragonriderSCS1 ... Sabelina EPISODE THREE: By the Powers That Be The Crusaders band together to take on Necronis who has stolen the powers of Merlin. CAST: Sean Basinger ... Sean / The Ghoul Connan Bell ... Leaf / Voice of Husky / Randal Zac Elliott ... Dr. Ivan Menace / Todd Jackson / Dr. Walc Kevin Short ... Conner Faraday / Miles Faraday Jordan Mathis ... Jack Coulter Rail ... Lazar Necronis DragonriderSCS1 ... Sabelina EPISODE FOUR: The Roxwel Experiment The Crusaders are on the trail of a master hacker and the notorious 26 Society when they kidnap a psychotic killer. CAST: Sean Basinger ... Sean / Clancy / Zeth Zamora Connan Bell ... Leaf / Voice of Husky / Prof. Cabbage Zac Elliott ... Dr. Ivan Menace / Frank Coulter Rail ... Charles Roxwel / Dr. Salem / Anchor / M.C. Will Grantham ... Roderick Remington Emily Lewis-Berry ... Capt. Lydia Reynard Stephanie Basinger ... Steff EPISODE FIVE: Smart as a Fox The Crusaders head to Japan to investigate a haunted castle where Sean finds out what its like to have super powers. CAST: Sean Basinger ... Sean / Grunt Guard / Clancy Connan Bell ... Leaf / Voice of Husky / Prof. Cabbage / The Master Zac Elliott ... Dr. Ivan Menace / Nixon / Jason Turner / Frank Emily Lewis-Berry ... Victoria Noir Coulter Rail ... Georgi Maximov Stephanie Basinger ... Steff EPISODE SIX: Incursion of the Dead A new foe arrives in Marketown with an army of the undead at her command and the Crusaders may not be able to stop her. CAST: Sean Basinger ... Sean Connan Bell ... Leaf / Voice of Husky / Prof. Cabbage Zac Elliott ... Dr. Ivan Menace / Nixon / Jason Turner / Voice of CAZ Emily Lewis-Berry ... Victoria Noir Stephanie Basinger ... Steff Coulter Rail ... Pawn Shop Owner EPISODE SEVEN: Homecoming Stranded on a snowy mountain, Sean must aid Leaf in escaping from the clutches of Victoria Noir. CAST: Sean Basinger ... Sean / Fox Spirit Connan Bell ... Leaf / Voice of Husky / Prof. Cabbage / The Master Zac Elliott ... Dr. Ivan Menace / Nixon / Jason Turner Emily Lewis-Berry ... Victoria Noir Stephanie Basinger ... Steff EPISODE EIGHT: Cirque de le Discorde Taking place after the events of THE GUARDIANS OF AVALON, the Crusaders travel to Nebraska to rescue Alyxis from a sinister circus. CAST: Sean Basinger ... Sean Connan Bell ... Leaf / Voice of Husky Zac Elliott ... Dr. Ivan Menace / Quigley S.G. ... Johnathan Discorde Emily Lewis-Berry ... Alyxis DeVeau Coulter Rail ... Randolf Marcotte star2behold ... Mr. Director EPISODE NINE: Avalon Holiday The Crusaders get help from Conner in dealing with Discorde and then its off to Avalon with Alyxis to find out what happened to her old friends. CAST: Sean Basinger ... Sean / Clancy / Glacius Connan Bell ... Leaf / Voice of Husky / Werewolf Guard / Dr. Egbert Zac Elliott ... Dr. Ivan Menace / Quigley / Frank Rory W. Griffin ... Conner Faraday S.G. ... Johnathan Discorde Emily Lewis-Berry ... Alyxis DeVeau DragonriderSCS1 ... Sabelina EPISODE TEN: Best Served Cold Conner and Alyxis are alone this time as they face the icey might of Glacius, the elemental dragon freed by the 26 Society. CAST: Sean Basinger ... Sean / Clancy / Glacius Connan Bell ... Leaf / Voice of Husky / Werewolf Guard / Dr. Egbert Zac Elliott ... Dr. Ivan Menace / Frank / Wizard Rory W. Griffin ... Conner Faraday Emily Lewis-Berry ... Alyxis DeVeau DragonriderSCS1 ... Sabelina EPISODE ELEVEN: Bird of Prey Taking place after the events of the KID MOVIE NINJA: BIRDEMIC 2 review, the Crusaders and a mysterious young lady with wings are on the trail of Zeth Zamora, the Master, and Dr. Walc's Congregation of Fear. CAST: Sean Basinger ... The Ghoul Connan Bell ... Leaf / Voice of Husky / Prof. Cabbage / Jerry / Randal Zac Elliott ... Dr. Ivan Menace / Dr. Walc / Jason Turner / CAZ / Agent / Xavier Kelsey Claybrook ... Alari Kuso Rory W. Griffin ... Miles Faraday GimletWeapon ... Waverly Wednesday Production: Production on the Crusaders Adventures began around either 2012 or 2013 with all the episodes being released in 2013. The series is an audio drama with visuals being introduced in episode 8. the series is directed and written mostly by Sean with Connan and Zac also contributing to writing sometimes. The series is comprised with a number of actors some of which voice multiple characters with the list of actors and characters still growing. The series is still on going. Trivia: • The first of many more soon to come radio dramas for the Crusaders universe. Originally Sean and Zac had experience in creating a radio drama before in some of their first projects they did long before the Crusaders universe that was titled "The Fox". Elements and ideas from it later were brought into and changed in and the idea of a radio series was ultimately perfected here in Crusaders Adventures. Sean's transformation into a fox in the Noir story was sort of a tribute to the old radio show they did. • The characters of Victoria Noir and Charles Roxwel were created as a result of a fan contest to create your own Crusaders bad guy. Gus Leonard who created Roxwel won second place while Thai-Rei May who created Victoria won first place. This resulted later in allowing Thai's character Avian being let into the series making her a Crusader with Kelsey's character Alari also coming in later as a result of the Noir story when she made fan art for it with Sean letting her become an artist for the team and letting her character in the series making her a Crusader also. • Originally, episode 8 was supposed to introduce the character Avian, and be titled "The Fifth Crusader." But it was decided later on that instead, the official episode eight would be "Cirque De La Discorde" and Avian would be first introduced in CC2. • •